


Double Cherry

by Im_not_a_mouse



Category: South Park
Genre: Kenny gets 2 bitches, Loosely based off a rp, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_a_mouse/pseuds/Im_not_a_mouse
Summary: The three boys get together for a sleepover. One question knocks over the first domino.Written for a rp I was doing. An excuse to write porn.





	Double Cherry

The room was quiet as the three boys lounged in the bedroom. The raven-haired, Stan was playing one of his zombie shooter games as the platinum blond, Butters, hid behind the dirty blond, Kenny, on the bed from the violence and blood. The smaller blond squeaked frightfully as more of the in-game enemies were blasted with a shotgun into a red bloody pulp.

“Dude, you’re going to give him nightmares,” Kenny sighed as the little gripped his orange parka tighter. 

“Well then what? Do you want me to turn it off?” Stan pauses his game, peering over his shoulder.

“That’d be preferable, yes,” Kenny pried Butters off like he was made of velcro. “Dude, it's fine, you’re not a koala,” 

Butters slowly let go, uncurling from his hidey-hole as he opened his good eye to see if the coast was clear. “O-oh jeez… please don’t be mad.. You can keep playin’ if you wanna…”

“Nah it’s fine dude,” Stan puts the controller away, getting on the bed with the other two. “What do you wanna do now?” Kenny shrugged along with Butters who had no idea.

The three arranged a sleepover at Stan’s, seeing that his parents were gone off somewhere leaving the house to himself. Kyle and Cartman couldn’t come for their own reasons, leaving only the noiret and the two blonds. 

Stan turned on the tv to a random channel as Kenny lied against the pillows, closing his eyes and probably dozing off already. He really didn’t want this to be as boring as it looked.

“H-hey Stan…?” he looked over at the other, who had his phone out randomly scrolling through Twitter.

“Yeah?” he looked up from his phone to eye the blue-eyed teen.

“W-well… have you ever… uh..” he seemed very nervous, refusing eye contact and rubbing his neck. “I-I mean… a-are you a virgin…?”

“Well yeah, I haven’t had sex before if that’s what you mean,” Stan raised an eyebrow, wondering where the question came from.

This particular topic awakened Kenny, the lewd blond sitting up suddenly. “What are we talking about?”

  
  
“Butters asked if we had sex before,” The dark-haired answered nonchalantly “Not with each other, just in general,”

“Oh totally, all the time,” Kenny smirks “What, do you wanna?”

The smaller blond let out a flustered shriek, covering his darkening face. “N-NO!!! I-I mean uh... I-I was curious… a-and I didn’t wanna talk about it in front of Eric…”

Kenny lets out a laugh. This poor thing. “So, are you interested in doing the dirty?”

Butters turns a brighter red, taking the pillow off the bed and hugging it to his body.

“Alright, how about this,” 

Kenny taps the other blond’s shoulder making him turn to look. Given the opportunity, Kenny places his lips on the other’s shocking him. He hugged the other closer as he tried to deepen the kiss, prying Butter’s lips open to taste the sweet taste. Kenny slowly felt the other blond fall into the embrace, wrapping his arms around his neck to hold more stability as he tried to follow Kenny’s lead. 

After a good long while, Kenny pulled away with a loud pop, leaving Butters dazed and confused. “Good right?” he asked the pink-cheeked blond. He nods breathlessly as he tries to catch his breath.

“Holy shit, dude,” Stan exclaims, his phone placed on the floor. “No fair, let me try,” 

The darker haired teen scoots to the littler blond, pulling him closer as he plants a kiss on the other as well. This one didn’t last as long, a little toe-dipping in the water as he shyly pulls away.

“No no, here’s how you do it,” Kenny tisked, turning Stan to him as he demonstrates a kiss of his own, leaving the confused and slightly aroused blond to watch. 

Clutching the pillow closer, he realizes this can get embarrassing really quick. 

Kenny pulls back once more, smirking as he can see another victim of his excellent kissing skills “That’s how you do it, I’d be happy to teach you how it’s done, both of you,” he eyes Butters with a mischievous glint. This made the other blond jump. 

“A-ah.. I-I'll be right back!” he informs as he quickly gets up, abandoning the pillow on the bed and dashing out of the room.

Kenny watches him leave, shaking his head sympathetically.

In the privacy of the bathroom, Butters ponders his problem with a nervous shake. How could he get this hard from just a kiss? It was embarrassing enough to think of, and going back in shame would be worse. He could wait to try to calm it down, or… try to get it over with.

To be fair, he hadn't touched himself in a while, not after his dad walked in on him and gave him a thorough scolding. But his dad wasn’t here..

He sighs in distress, giving in and unbuttoning his jeans. Hesitating slightly, he palms the tent in his pants, causing him to shiver with anticipation. The blond slowly snakes his hand under the waistband as he lightly touches his hard-on, gasping softly as he grabs it tightly. This shouldn’t take long.

Butters slid down against the bathroom wall as he slowly pumped his hand up and down, letting out soft gasps as he does so. Lost in chasing his own climax, he didn’t notice the doorknob jiggle.

“Hey Butters, you’ve been in here for 5 minutes,” Kenny poked his head into the bathroom, able to see a little before Butters lets out a scream of terror, grabbing a nearby towel to hide under. 

“I-I’ll be out in a minute!” he coughed, trying to dispel the highness of his voice.

Kenny laughed at the flustered thing hiding under the towel on the bathroom floor. “Oh you poor dear,” his voice was soft and unthreatening as he moved to sit right in front of the lump on the floor. “Here, I can help you,” 

“H-help…?” Butters asked with some uncertainty, still quite hidden under the fabric.

“I deal with this all the time, don’t worry,” the taller blond cooed, lifting the towel from the bottom, being careful not to spook the other blond. Butters closed his eyes as the cover was lifted from his face, his bright red cheeks making Kenny chuckle. 

“Wh-what are ya gonna do…?” he asked, keeping his eyes shut, even if he could hear Kenny’s breath mere inches from him.

“Shh.. just let me take care of it..” Kenny leans in, pulling the other blond’s knees apart as he places soft kisses on his jawline. Slowly, Butters opened himself up, bringing his shoulders down and his legs apart. He shivers as Kenny tugs down his collar and makes his way down to his exposed neck, placing light kisses on the pale skin. The little blond opened his good eye to watch Kenny’s hand travel from his knee to his inner thigh, his fingertips barely ghosting across the fabric.

“Have you been a good boy?” he asked in a sultry voice. “Will you be a good boy for me..?~” 

Unable to vocalize his answer, Butters nods slightly, closing his eyes again. 

Kenny gives a soft giggle. “I think you want it..” he could feel the other’s hand snake it’s way under his pants and over his weeping cock. “You want it, Buttercup?”

“Y-yes…” he breathes softly.

“What was that?~”

“Y-yes! P-please Kenny…” 

Kenny smiles as he grabs the other’s painfully hard member, making the little blond yelp. 

“You gotta be quiet…” he hums, reattaching his lips on the other’s neck, running his teeth across the skin. He starts pumping his hand up and down, the platinum blond struggling not to make too much noise as the hand gets faster. 

Seeing how difficult it was to properly beat off the smaller with the fabric in the way, the taller blond adjusts, taking his free hand and tugging down his pants and freeing his cock to the cold open air. He didn’t think the other minded as he panted heavily in sharp gasps as the hand went up and down faster. 

The noises made by the little virgin blond excited Kenny, he really liked knowing he was pleasing the smaller this way. Seeing how he was reacting with a mere handjob, he wondered what else would work.

Butters let out a shocked squeak as he felt something warm and wet touch the head of his dick, forcing him to look down. Kenny smirked as he licked the tip again, putting it in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. The little blond was forced to clamp his palm over his mouth to keep from making too much noise, a high squeak muffled from it. Kenny must have had a lot of experience.

The taller blond watched as Butters eyes fluttered shut at the feelings, what he was doing was definitely working. He smiled around the member in his mouth, closing his own eyes and relaxing his throat, leaning in and taking as much of it in his mouth as he could. Granted, he hadn’t done this in a while, and the small blond wasn’t exactly small in _that_ department, but he was able to take it all down his throat. The resulting cry was worth it. 

Getting used to the feeling, Kenny slowly began bobbing his head up and down, making the other blond twitch beneath him. He went a little faster for a little longer before the other bucked his hips unexpectedly, reaching climax and coming down the taller’s throat. Kenny stays still a moment, getting a wicked idea and pulling back just enough for the tip to still be in his mouth as he sucks hard, making Butters squeal and squirm uncomfortably. Kenny snickers a bit before sitting up and letting the softened cock slip from his mouth, swallowing whatever was left behind.

“Better?” he cooed softly as he watches the spent blond gasp heavily, trying to catch his breath. He nods in response as he covers his face in shame. “Aw, don’t be like that, it’s not a big deal. All I did was suck your cock,”

Kenny places another open-mouthed kiss on the smaller, who didn’t seem to mind as he kissed back with thanks. The door opened slightly as the raven-haired was in the doorway with his arms crossed.

“Dude, are you going to just fuck on my bathroom floor?” he asked with his arms crossed.

“You can join in if you want, we can make you have to change your sheets in the morning,~” Kenny winked in his signature slutty style.

“Fucking better, I had to listen to all that,” Stan waved the two back to his room. Kenny smiled triumphantly as he pulled the dazed blond to his feet and brought him back to the room.

Stan seemed really calm in all this, though as soon as the two got onto the bed, the dark-haired grabbed Butters, pulling him in for a deep kiss making the little blond moan in slight surprise. The nioret seemed to be taking notes from Kenny, instantly slipping his tongue in the blond’s mouth, making him shiver, coming down from his high.

Kenny smiled, watching Butters melt in Stan’s hands. He noted how quick the smaller was able to recover from the previous climax, already half hard in his shoddily put on pants. The taller blond laughed softly, scooting to the other two on the bed.

“So we already know how much of a bottom Butters is..” he purrs, nuzzling the said blond’s neck and making him whine. “What about you, Stan, do you take or receive…?”

The dark-haired teen blushed softly and shrugged. “I haven’t done either so…”

The more experienced blond nods, peeling off his jacket and throwing it aside. “Since you both are virgins, I can show you both the ropes,” he explains, pulling out a few packets of lubricant from his back pockets. “I think since Butters is already hard again I outta do him first. Stan take notes,”

“O-oh okay..” the smaller blond nodded in affirmation.

This makes Kenny smile as he scoots over and pulls him close and planting a searing hot kiss on his lips. Easing him down, the blond got to work peeling off the other’s garments and tossing them aside as well. 

“I’ll go ahead to the fun part,” Kenny smirks, taking off the rest of his own clothing and throwing it in the pile somewhere leaving only his boxers. At least it would all be together and easier to find later on. 

Kenny takes his time, placing his lips onto the other blond’s now exposed neck and sucking lightly, biting just barely enough to make him gasp. Having him preoccupied, he slides his hand down to the other’s boxers, thumbing the elastic before slowly pulling it down and off, leaving him completely nude. Kenny took one of the packets, ripping it open with his teeth and pouring it over his first few fingers. Stan had removed his own shirt, sitting behind the blond and putting his head in his lap.

Butters sat up slightly, watching the other blond as he used his lube-free hand to hold up one of his legs under the knees as the lubed one drew circles over the entrance slowly and gently.

“It’s really important that you stay relaxed, got it?” he asked, still rubbing the tight muscles.

“O-okay…” he nods a few times, breathing in slowly.

Kenny nods in return, slowly inserting the tip and making the other blond suck in a deep breath.

“I said relax, you’re okay..” he promises as he waited for the other to calm down before continuing. Inching along, Kenny pushes his index in until it was at the base, wiggling it experimentally.

“How is it?” Stan asks, tilting his head to see the smaller’s face.

“K-kinda weird…” Butters watches, moving his hips slightly. “B-but not really bad…”

“This is just the first,” Kenny pulls out a bit before inserting another and pushing back inside. “I just need to loosen you up before we get to the good part,” 

The smaller flinches slightly with the addition, not quite used to the feeling of something in there, but he waits patiently as Kenny slowly works him open. He didn’t really feel all that great until the blond reangled his fingers hitting a sensitive spot, making him arch his back and let out a somewhat loud whine.

“Found it,” he smirks, ramming the spot again and making the other moan softly. 

The other blond squeezed his eyes shut as Kenny mercilessly rammed his fingertips into his most sensitive spot, curling his toes and tensing up at the new feeling. 

“I think that outta do it..” the taller announces, pulling out his fingers from the little blond and making him whine with emptiness. Kenny coats his cock with the rest of the lube from his fingers, sitting up as he lines himself with the other blond “Distract him, this won’t feel all that great at first,”

Stan nods, craning his neck to press his lips to the smaller’s in a deep kiss as Kenny presses his length against the opening. The noiret swallows the shocked yelp from Butters as the larger pushes inside painfully slow. 

“Remember to relax, Buttercup,” he hushes him softly, rubbing the inside of his thigh as he continues to close the gap. 

Small whines emitted from the smaller as the kiss was no longer helping, his fingernails digging into the noiret’s legs, making him flinch, until the larger was bottomed out.

“It’s all in, you got it,” Stan whispered softly, running his fingers through the soft gold locks. “How does it feel?”

“S-stings…” the smaller gasped lightly, his chest heaving up and down.

“It’ll get better in a minute, I swear,” Kenny leaned forward enough to give a small kiss to Butters’ cheek. “Just tell me when to go,”

Panting softly, the little blond nods in understanding. He shut his eyes as he waited for the hurting sensation to die down. Seeing the blond struggle, the nioret reached his hand around to grab the smaller’s softening cock making him wince. He slowly pumped it up and down, feeling it reharden in his had as Kenny waited patiently buried deep into the other blond.

He was as tight and warm as he hoped, though it was almost torture to stay still and leave his aching member alone, he knew if he scared the other it’d be really bad news. And he was looking forward to tonight.

“Y-you can move now…” Butters said in a soft whisper, opening his eyes and giving a small smile.

Kenny nodded, pulling out an inch or two before pushing back, little sighs and gasps coming from the smaller. He slowly but gradually went faster.

“Wh-whoa…” Butters gasped, watching the other cock disappear and reappear inside him, almost a surreal experience. “Y-you’re inside me…” he put his hand on his lower abdomen, feeling the slight bulge that formed moving in and out.

Seeing the smaller adjust so well, Kenny grabbed his leg with a free hand and moved him slightly. Changing his angle, he pushed in a little more forceful than before making the other shout.

“R-right there!” he gasped sharply. “Go there! H-harder!”

The taller blond obliged, ramming into the spot again and making him moan. Kenny got into a nice rhythm, trying to hit the spot as much as he could, the smaller squirming and making all sorts of little lewd moans and whines.

“Does it feel good?” Stan asked placing kisses on the blond’s shoulders. 

“Y-ye-AH!~” he yelps at a particular rough thrust “O-oh god Ken p-please don’t stop!!” 

That was music to the other’s ears, pulling out until just the tip was still inside before going as hard as he could into the blond. The resulting moan mixed with a cry was almost enough to make him come right then and there.

“A-ah shit Kenny… mmn.. I’m so close..!” he whines as the pace was quickened to a point the smaller thought was impossible.

The little blond was much more vocal, embarrassed by his own screams and biting down on his knuckles. Stan had started pumping his rock hard cock again, reattaching his lips to the other’s as he explored the inside of his mouth with his tongue. The amount of stimuli was almost too much at this point, becoming painfully hard. 

“That’s it Buttercup..” Kenny said in a breathless whisper, nipping at his inner thigh.

With a strangled moan, the smaller climaxed harder than the first time, the sudden tightening of the muscles making the other blond get pushed over the edge not far behind, burying as deep as he could get inside the little and coming deep inside him with a low groan.

The two panted, both coming down from their high covered in sweat, the white substance all over Butters’ chest.

“Fuck that was hot..” Kenny laughed, slowly pulling out with a lewd pop and lying face-first on the bed.

“You’re telling me! Where’s my turn?” Stan said in a huff, still very hard from this encounter. 

“Alright alright, don’t get your panties in a twist,” the taller blond waved his hand. “Give us a minute.. Not made of steel..” 

“Th-thanks Stan…” Butters smiled tiredly. “Thanks Ken..”

“What do you wanna do first, big shot?” Kenny asks, sitting up slightly and wiping the goop off of the smaller blond’s chest with his shirt. “You can bottom to me like Butters did, top Butters like I did, or top me,” he counted the options off on his fingers. “Or I can give you a blowjob while you wait for us to recharge, that’d be good if you wanna bottom or top Butters,” 

Stan was left weighing his options, eyeing how tired the other two were still. “Uh… blow job is fine… I still wanna think about it..”

“Excellent choice, sir,” the taller blond smiled, sitting up and scooting to the nioret. “But you gotta take off your shit, I think I’m too tired to move my arms right now,”

The darker haired nodded, unbuttoning his pants and wiggling out of them releasing his hard on to the open and making the blond lick his lips. Stan leaned back and let Kenny run his tongue up the length and over the head. The blond then put the tip in his mouth, starting slow and making the other groan in pleasure. The blond was quick to use his techniques, licking and sucking and doing everything he knew to please the nioret. He opened a blue eye to watch the other, seeing his face contorted in pleasure. 

Being his first time, it didn’t take long at all for him to get close. Without a sign, Stan grabs Kenny’s head and pushed him down, coming deep inside his thoroat and shocking the other. He let the nioret finish before pulling back and swallowing.

“Dude, I’d be happy to deep throat ya but you gotta warn me first,” Kenny says, coughing a few times. “Could’ve choked me,”

“Oh fuck, sorry dude..” the other turned a deep red. “I got a little carried away…”

“Ey, no harm no foul,” Kenny shrugs. “Probably need some water though..”  
  
“O-oh! I can get it!” Butters offers, sliding off the bed slowly and wincing slightly. “Ah.. it’s all sticky…” 

Kenny laughs softly as the other blond disappears downstairs. “So, have any ideas what you wanna do first?”

Stan paused, looking up at the ceiling for a bit “I think I wanna try to do Butters…”

“Sounds good,” Kenny smirked, lying back as Butters comes back with a glass of water and a few cans of soda.

“I-I didn’t know what you wanted, so I grabbed a couple sodas too,” he informed as he gets up on the bed. 

“Cool,” Kenny takes the glass and sips it for a bit. “Buttercup, how do you feel about letting Stan screw you this time?”

“O-oh uh…” he opens up a can of soda, taking a drink. “If he’ll be gentle, I’m good with it,”

“Alright cool..” Stan grabs a soda and takes a long drink, putting it down as he scoots closer to the little blond and pulling him into a slow kiss. Butters hummed softly as the kiss lead on, them falling into the mattress as the taller blond watched.

Stan was sure to be slow and gentle with the little blond, he must be pretty sore from the last time, but he really wanted to get to try all the things Kenny talked about. 

The make out session lasted a good long while, the two already getting hotter as the darker haired ran his hands over the other’s soft skin.

“Tease his nipples,” the taller blond suggested, resting his chin on his hands like a schoolgirl talking about gossip.

Stan did as he was told, moving a hand down to the blond’s chest and rubbing his thumb against the little raised bumps there making him gasp lightly in the other’s mouth. He rubbed a little harder before moving to suck on the left one somewhat roughly.

“Ah.. Stan…~” the blond moaned softly as he gently ran his teeth across the nipple, pulling back and blowing on the wet skin and making the other shake.

Kenny scooted closer to the two, easing them down to the bed and eyeing the two thoughtfully. 

“Here. I’m going to show you a position you might like,” he pulled the two apart, adjusting Butters on the bed to be on his side and putting his leg over Stan’s shoulder. “There, try that,”

“Do I just put it in…?” he looked back at Kenny for advice. 

“Be gentle, don’t tear him in half,” Kenny crawled around behind the noiret, tearing open another lube pack and squirting it in his hands and rubbing it on the other’s cock. After thoroughly coating it, he sat up behind him and putting his hands on his shoulders and guiding him. “Ease it in slowly,” 

The darker haired nods, rubbing his hard on against the little blond’s entrance. The smaller sighs softly, fully relaxing himself to prepare for the member. Taking in a deep breath, he eases it inside the blond, both groaning softly.

“Fuck Kenny…” the nioret moaned, turning his head slightly.

“I know right?” the taller blond chuckles, placing a kiss on Stan’s shoulders “Try moving,”

The other slowly pulls back and forward, a soft groan escaping him. Butters grabbed one of the pillows from the bed, holding it tightly as the other started moving faster. 

“Go all out, man,” the taller instructed, nipping on the darker haired’s shoulder. “No one is stopping you, and I’m pretty sure Butters wants it,”  
  
“A-ah… please Stan…” the little blond whined, hugging the pillow tighter.

With that, Stan griped the little blond’s leg tighter as he changed his angle. He gasps lightly biting down on the pillow.

“Hah, pillow biter,” Kenny laughs softly, hands on Stan’s hips.

The darker haired seemed to lose focus, thrusts becoming irregular and rougher as the smaller moaned pleasingly into the plush. Kenny seemed impressed with the two’s stamina, most virgins would be done after the first time. And even with the previous climax, the nioret didn’t last long. He moaned loudly and came deeply into the blond, pating heavily and dropping his leg. Butters smiles tiredly as he dropped his head in the pillows.

The taller blond grabs the other’s hips tighter as he pulls him in, cock rubbing against his thigh.

“My turn,” he purred, nipping at his neck as he spreads the other’s legs. “You ready?”

“Fine..” Stan exhales, coming down from the climax. Remembering to relax, he let the other slowly ease inside. It did feel really weird.

“It’s okay Stan,” Butters scoots over, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “It feels really good,” 

“I-I know..” he winces as Kenny pulls out and back in. It was a really tight fit, even as the darker was relaxing into it. Butters sat up, pressing himself into Stan’s chest as Kenny was at his back. He was sandwiched in between the two blonds as the taller rotated his hips into the thrust, making the darker moan softly. 

“Feel that..?” the smaller asks softly, placing soft kisses on his lips. “I-it’s nice, isn’t it..? Ken’s really good at it..”

“Hell yeah I am!” Kenny chuckles from behind, holding tighter onto the other’s hips as he continued to thrust harder.

Looking down, Stan sees the smaller blond’s still hard cock. Realizing he didn’t get to come in their last encounter, he takes it in his hand, slowly pumping his hand up and down as Kenny began biting down on his neck. The combination of the three’s vocalizations seem to harmonize in the otherwise silent room.

Stan couldn’t believe what Kenny had convinced them to do, they were quite literally fucking in his bedroom, on his bed. He was losing his virginity in a threesome.

His thoughts were cut off as the taller blond grabbed his aching member as he thrusts harder than before. 

“Fuck man.. I’m about spent..” he pants, speeding up his hand as Stan does the same. The other two nod in agreement. 

The nioret used his free hand to bring the smaller closer to him, the movement from the taller rubbing the two’s dicks together and making the little blond moan in his mouth. By the way he was twitching, Stan could tell he was close too. 

With a few final rough movements, Kenny bites down hard on the other’s shoulder and the three let out their own noises of the climax. They stood still for a few seconds before the taller pulled the other two on the bed and into his own arms. 

“I’d say that was a pretty damn good romp..” he laughs breathlessly. The other two nodded in agreement, pretty much spent for the day as well.

“What time is it anyway..?” Stan looks up at the taller blond who scooped up a phone from the dresser. 

“Ah, 8:39,” he replies, putting the phone back down.

“Bedtime to me..” the noiret yawns. “We can clean up after we sleep…”

Butters nods, still breathing heavily.

“Sounds good,” Kenny stretched before pulling the other two to his chest. “Maybe next time you can fuck me,”

Stan scoffs before snuggling into the others, falling into sleep.

\-----------------

“Dude! You totally marked up my neck!” 

“Hey, that’s apart of lovemaking, you can’t mess with the formula!”

Butters was woken up by the two voices, sitting up in bed as the cold sticky feeling brought back memories from the previous night.

“How am I supposed to hide this from everyone at school?” the voice of Stan came from the bathroom. “I’m taking a shower first, how is there come in my hair?!” 

“Ah, you’ll be fine,” Kenny hums, looking over to the smaller blond on the bed. He was still very nude. “Morning sunshine,” 

“O-oh uh… mornin’ Kenny..” Butters turned a light pink.

“You don’t need to be all flustered like that, not after the fun we had last night..~”

The flash of memories did nothing as he turned a brighter red as the taller chuckled, leaning in to place a small kiss on his lips.

“Hope you had as much fun as I did…” he purrs, hugging the smaller and putting him in his lap. “Maybe we can make this a thing? Like every month we can do this all again?”

“O-oh gosh… I-I mean... I think I’d like that…” he looked up at the other, a small smile forming on his face.

“Can’t tell anyone though, they’d be jealous,” 

“Y-yeah…” 

The two stayed there, cuddling chastity for a while until the door reopened. Stan walks in the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Get up, I need to throw everything into the wash,” he announces, shooing off the other two. “I don’t want my mom finding stains all over the sheets,” 

“Oh relax, what’s up your ass?” Kenny chuckles, watching the darker haired tear off everything from the bed.

“Your dick, it’s really sore,” he answers as he grabs the clothing off the floor. “Butters, your turn to shower,” the little blond nods and disappears into the bathroom. “I’ll go throw these in the washer,”

Kenny watches the other leave with the bundle of laundry, the taller blond grabbing the now lukewarm soda can from the dresser and popping it open. Sitting on the floor, he sips the drink thoughtfully.

He had managed to fuck not one but two of the school’s hottest guys in one night. And virgins no less.

Oh yeah, he still got it.


End file.
